Klaroline Remix Drabbles
by llevenne
Summary: My series of AU/AH drabbles. They're essentially KC remixes of various couples seen in movies, TV or books. First ones up are You've Got Mail and Marie Antoinette.
1. You've Got Mail

**A/N - This is just a series of Klaroline AU/AH drabbles. They're essentially a KC remix of various couples seen in movies, TV or books. I also make images to accompany them, but they're on my tumblr - lastwaltz1 - you can find them on the site under the tag "klaroline-remix" **

_You've Got Mail Remix - Where Klaus and Caroline carry on an online friendship for months before agreeing to finally meet  
_  
"Will you stop hounding me?!" Caroline shifted uneasily in her seat as she waited for her date to pass through the cafe door.

Ignoring her plea, Klaus craned his neck to look over at the blonde sitting at the table next to his. "You realize, the whole purpose of places like Starbucks is for people with no decision-making ability whatsoever to make six decisions just to buy one cup of coffee. Short, tall, light, dark, caf, decaf, low-fat, non-fat, etc. So people who don't know what the hell they're doing or who on earth they are can, for only $4.95, get not just a cup of coffee but an absolutely defining sense of self: Tall. Decaf. Cappuccino."

"Do you mind? I am waiting for someone."

"By all means - keep waiting, love. I'm not stopping you." His smile only broadened when he heard a little huff of irritation. "I'm waiting for someone too. My date."

"How very nice for you," she said curtly, rolling her eyes.

"It's what you might call a blind date, but not really a blind date because we know each other. It's just that we don't _know_ each other. Get my drift?"

Caroline took a sip of her coffee and hummed a little, trying to drone out the voice of the man behind her.

"Not sure what to expect really," Klaus continued. "She could have the body of a troll for all I know. Or worse, the face of one. A body you can always work with, but a face, well you're just stuck with that. Then again, I suppose everyone looks the same in the dark."

Caroline was beginning to feel bad for the poor soul who was stuck with this oaf all night. Were women these days so desperate that they would agree to a date with any pest that came along? But, who was she to judge? She herself was actually considering a serious relationship with a faceless stranger with whom she had been in frequent contact with online.

"Please stop talking." Caroline groaned. "Oh, why me?" For all she knew, her online mystery man had fled at the sight of her and she wouldn't have caught a glimpse of what he looked like. She sighed, the chances of her getting stood up in front of this foul man were only increasing with every passing minute.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret - it doesn't really matter what she looks like," he went on.

Caroline shivered a little as Klaus brought his face close to her ear.

"Because I know her well enough," he whispered. "This woman is the most adorable creature I've ever been in contact with, and if she turns out to be as good looking as a mailbox… I would be crazy enough to turn my life upside down and marry her."

**A/N - Lemme know what you think :). The next remix drabble will be Marie Antoinette. **


	2. Marie Antoinette

**A/N - There's an illustration to go with this drabble. It's on my tumblr - lastwaltz1**

Is your hair tall enough today? I can't help but fear it lacks it's usual length," Klaus teased.

Caroline's eyes shot open to see his smiling face hovering over her form. No doubt her appearance last night had amused him. Her coiffeur had spent the better part of the day embedding a model sailboat into numerous blonde layers that were stacked up high on her head.

"It stands as tall and proud as ever, thank you very much," she said, sitting up from her spot on the grass. "Why, there's even enough room to stow away one of your ponies."

"Stallions, my lady. They are stallions." he quickly corrected.

Caroline beamed up at him, relishing in the opportunity to tease him back. She had let her hair half down for her evening stroll and Klaus had to place both hands behind his back to refrain from touching the long blonde tresses. "Did you enjoy yourself at the ball last night, Lord Mikaelson?"

"Very much so," he nodded.

"You are such a liar. I could see that you clearly weren't."

"Watching me, were you?" He smirked.

Caroline merely tsked in response. "This is Versailles. Everyone watches everyone here." She glanced back at the castle. It amazed her how a piece of grand architecture could look so diminutive, given the right distance. "You were a horrible guest. You didn't even dance. You just stood there, staring at me all night."

"Perhaps that's why I enjoyed it so much." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

Sporting a simple white summer frock, the blonde beauty sitting on the grass seemed so carefree and at ease. Klaus knew she was only like this when she was away from the castle, her family, her guards and all that came with them. She looked beautiful this way. He loved her this way. Without all the frilly garments, the make-up, the bulks of extra hair, the jewels. She was, to him, the embodiment of genuine beauty.

"Might I ask what you are doing so far away from the castle? Not plotting your escape, I hope?"

Caroline shrugged a little, blinking up at him. "Would you help me if I were?"

"I'd much rather just kidnap you for my own devious purposes." He tried to jest, but the words came tumbling out of his mouth in a very serious tone. His face had now lost most of the good humour it had just a few seconds ago. It was am impulsive thought, one that he knew he would act on in less than a heartbeat if given the chance.

"You arrogance is very British." Caroline merely gave him a sad smile in return. "But, you'll find, my lord, that one can not simply seize the future Queen of France."


End file.
